Harvest Moon: The True Meaning of Love
by Rokkuken
Summary: A one shot romance piece between Jack and Celia. Just one of the many stories of love in the Harvest Moon series.


_Harvest Moon: A Story of True Love_

Rain started to poor down onto the earth below as Jack sat down on a nearby bench. The cool air and falling water stung his skin as he slumped down into the wooden resting place. His eyes were deep with sorrow as he clutched the bouquet of flowers in his hand. Several petals drifted to the ground as the rain grew stronger. "

Stupid..." mumbled Jack. "I was so stupid..."

Jack looked into the murky sky and gazed at it with a mournful expression as the rain continued to tumble down from the heavens. Normally he liked the rain, it meant his crops would do well. But he couldn't stop thinking about how he messed up. How he had ruined the one chance he had with the girl he loved. Why did it feel like this always happened to him?

"If only I had paid more attention to the time." thought Jack as he gazed at the house in the distance.

Jack felt terrible, he had forgotten his date with Celia, and it was their 6 month anniversary no less. The aspiring farmer had planned to finally confess his love only he had gotten tied up with work again. It always happened, when there was a big harvest he would lose track of time, it was like a compulsion to finish work. And now it was late and Celia didn't answer the door when he came knocking.

"She must hate me." he thought as he clutched his gift to Celia tighter. "And I would too.."

Jack closed his eyes as the rain started to pound the earth like a mallet. The sun had long since fallen and the fall weather made everything feel so chilly.If he didn't get up soon he would catch cold but he didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter now. Jack's mind began to wander. He wondered if Celia would ever forgive him, if he would ever find another girl like her. How foolish it was of him to forget such an important day, a day he would regret for the rest of his life. And then, being pulled from his chaotic thoughts, Jack noticed it wasn't raining.

"Jack?" whispered a voice.

Jack looked up to see a young girl with long brown hair and green dress with an umbrella. Her face looked flushed and her voice sounded weak. In her face however, the powerful expression of worry was very apparent.

"Celia!" cried Jack as he stood at attention. "Celia, I'm so sorry, it's just today was harvest day and I got so wrapped up in work I..." Jack's words were cut off as Celia pulled Jack's hand.

"Come on inside, you're going to catch a cold if you stay out here in the rain" she spoke with a concerned look. Jack nodded and walked hand and hand with Celia up the soaked grassy hill. As they reached the muddy road Celia's grip on Jack's hand grew tighter. It brought a smile to Jack's face knowing she didn't want to distance herself from him.

"Maybe she's not mad." thought Jack as they approached the house. Celia opened the door to the cozy cottage and warm air came rushing to Jack's face. She folded up her umbrella and hung it next to the door, Jack closing the entrance behind them. He had been to Celia's house plenty of times in the past, usually to ask for advice from Vesta on growing crops but also to take Celia out on dates.

"Are those for me?" asked Celia pointing at the flowers in Jack's hand. A look of embarrassment overtook Jack's face as he tried to hide his gift. The rain had beaten them up pretty badly and now they looked sickly. Jack slowly revealed the bouquet to Celia and she took them from him happily. She put them up to her face and took in a deep breathe.

"Trick Blue Flowers, my favorite." spoke Celia faintly."You know me so well Jack."

The young farmer looked at Celia as she stared at the torn flowers. To her it was as if they were the greatest present one could receive. Celia opened up a cabinet and took out a vase and proceeded to fill it with her gift. "Now let's see if we can't do something about your wet clothes." Celia grabbed Jack's arm and the two headed out of the kitchen and towards the staircase.

"Celia, won't Vesta and Marlin get mad if they see me here this late at night?" asked Jack as he followed Celia up stairs.

"Vesta and Marlin went to the neighboring town today to get some new seeds so they won't be back in until late tomorrow." she replied opening the door to her room.

"Sit down while I go get you a towel ok?" requested Celia as she left the room. Jack was left alone for several minutes before Celia returned with a faded yellow towel. She handed it to him gently and Jack started to dry his messy brown hair.

"Celia..I'm really sorry, I never meant to..." Jack's words were cut short as Celia wrapped her arms around him. She squeezed him tighter but at the same time her grasp felt so light. Jack could feel his heart beat faster as he looked down at Celia.

"Celia..you'll get wet too if you keep holding me." spoke Jack placing his hand on Celia's back. The young girl looked up at him, her eyes locking with his. "Celia..I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forgotten our date tonight, I really messed up.."

The young girl moved closer to Jack's chest and he could smell the sweet scent of her hair. It smelled like freshly cut grass to him, a smell he had loved since his childhood. Jack could feel Celia's warmth underneath his wrinkled and wet clothes and he lovingly wrapped his arms around her. Celia turned her head up towards Jack as she sat on his lap, holding him close. "Jack...I understand.You love farming so much, you're so determined to be a great farmer..."

Celia's words trailed off as she rubbed up against Jack. The sound of her cheek up against his shirt echoed through the room. Jack looked at Celia, her head cradled in his chest. She looked like an angel to him. She was the perfect girl, kind,loving,positive look on life, never rude or disrespectful. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, to be a part of her life. Jack tightened his grip on Celia and could feel her breathing, could feel her heart. He put his hand on her cheek and she looked up at him, their eyes meeting. Jack pulled his face closer to his lover and kissed her passionately, his heart racing. Their lips met and Jack felt tingly and warm. It was as if time stood still, all Jack could think about was how much he loved Celia. The two sat there, holding the most passionate kiss of their lives. The young farmer looked at Celia, her face completely crimson. She placed her head once again on his chest and Jack stroked her long, flowing hair.

"Celia, I love you." whispered Jack into her ear.

"I love you too Jack."


End file.
